


You know I Do (so why hurt me?)

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Thiam Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Near Death, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: His only regret is not telling Liam he loved him, but no. Their last conversation was Liam telling him he shouldn’t have stayed and that he was only using him. Maybe the hunters putting him down for good will be the relief Liam needs.Who is he kidding, he doesn’t want to die…….maybe… well he hopes, someone can save him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103963
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	You know I Do (so why hurt me?)

“Liam, Wait!” Theo ran after him as Liam walked out of his apartment. Liam stopped but didn’t turn around. He looked at the ground as Theo approached him slowly. 

“Liam?” Theo goes to grab his wrist to turn, but Liam turns and looks at him with sadness and anger. “Li, what’s wrong?” 

“You.” Theo wanted to ask what Liam meant, but he didn’t get a chance as Liam spoke again. “We’ve been together a year Theo, a fucking year, and no matter how many times I tell you, I love you, you don’t say it back. I’m tired of playing this game with you.”

“What game Li? I’m not playing a game. You told me I didn’t have to say it back until I was ready. You know how I feel about you.” 

“That was 6 months ago. I’ve waited for 6 months and still nothing.” Liam chuckled in frustration. “The pack was right. You don’t care about me, you’re just using me to get into the pack, typical. I should have never trusted you.” 

Theo looked at Liam with so much pain. He couldn’t believe Liam would think this and that the pack still didn’t trust him even after all he’s done to help them after. He’s risked his life over and over for them... for Liam. Theos eyes filled with tears as he looked at the hate Liam sent his way, he felt broken and sad. Liam turns to walk away but is stopped by the hurt filled voice of Theo. 

“I haven’t told you I loved you because the last person I said that to, I...I killed.” He let the tears fall, not being able to hold them in. “Maybe you should have left me with my sister. Having Tara rip my heart out over and over was less painful than you breaking it.” 

Before Liam could turn around and look at Theo, he had already left. 

……………………………………………………..

“No, Scott. You don’t understand, you didn’t see his face, you didn’t hear the hurt in his voice when he told me his reason.” 

After the fight and Theo leaving, Liam stayed the night at Scott’s and woke up feeling guilty and sad from the night before catching up to him. Liam explained the next morning what happened with Theo and he can fix it but of course, Malia has to be there and she’s not Theo’s biggest fan. 

“I say good riddance.” Scott looked at Malia and she shrugged. 

“Look, I know you don’t like him but he’s done so much good for the pack, you can’t just ignore that.” Liam hugs a couch pillow. “I don’t know where he is or how to fix this.”   
Scott goes to give him a hug but his phone rings, Sheriff Stilinski is calling. “I have to take this. Malia, watch him.” Scott heads outside and answers.

“Scott, is Liam with you?” Scott knows something is wrong as soon as Stilinski asks for Liam. He knows Liam can hear from inside.

“Yeah, he’s with me. Is everything ok?” Scott knows it’s not but he can hope.

“Bring him to the station. It’s about Theo.” Stilinski hung up and Scott went back inside but was met with Liam putting his jacket on.

“I heard Sheriff Stinlinski. We need to go now.” 

………………………………………………………..

As soon as Scott pulled into the lot, Liam got out and ran inside to Stilinski’s office. 

“Liam, son, where’s Scott?”

“You said this is about Theo, where is he?”

“Son, Scott needs to be here for this.” Just then, Scott walks into the office.

“I’m here. Unlike Liam, I made sure to park before getting off.” Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Sheriff Stilinski.

“You mentioned Theo?” 

Stilinski pulled out an all too familiar necklace with a gold pendant on it. Liam took hold of it and moved it around in his hand. He remembered giving this to Theo months ago, and as far as he knows, Theo never took it off. 

“We found it by his truck, next to the ravine.” Stilinski looked at the boy. “Liam, it looks like he was run off the road.”

“Where is he? Is he ok? Is he with Deaton? Scott, we need to go.” Liam looked at Scott but Scott was looking at Stilinski. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Scott could hear the irregular heartbeat coming from the Sheriff. Liam looked back at the Sheriff.

“All I know is what Parrish told me. They found blood in the truck and down the ravine as well, bullet holes on both the passenger and the driver’s side. Parrish and another office searched but Theo wasn’t found.” 

“What the fuck do you mean he hasn’t been found?” Liam gripped on the necklace hardened. 

“Liam…”

“No, Scott. Don’t tell me to calm down when Theo could be hurt or…” He closes his eyes, calming down. “I don’t want the last thing we did was fight.” He looked back at Scott. “We have to find him.” 

“We will.” Scott looked at Stilinski.

“Have you checked where the Dread Doctors used to hide? Maybe he went there.” Liam asked.

“Would he go there? Doesn’t it bring back bad memories for him?” 

“But it was also the only home he knew for a while. He might have gone back since at one point he felt safe there.”

“Scott, it’s worth a shot.”

“You’re right.” 

…………………………………………………..

Liam burst through the door but stopped as he saw blood. Scoot stopped just behind him. 

“Liam.” 

“No, Scott.” Liam runs to the back and finds an unconscious Theo leaning against a wall. 

“Theo!” Liam crunches in front of Theo while Scott calls Deaton and tells him they’re bringing in Theo. 

“Liam, we need to get him to Deaton.” He nudges Liam. “Liam, his heartbeat.” 

“I know Scott… I know.” 

………………………………………………………

Theo had a feeling he wouldn’t make it out alive after the 5th bullet hit him. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Being in Beacon Hills for two years has made him soft. He should have left after they defeated Monroe but no, he stayed for a stupid blue-eyed beta, and now he’s going to die. He was told the hunters were gone, it’s been a year for fucks sake. He’s not even part of the pack so, why? Why him? 

His only regret is not telling Liam he loved him, but no. Their last conversation was Liam telling him he shouldn’t have stayed and that he was only using him. Maybe the hunters putting him down for good will be the relief Liam needs. 

Who is he kidding, he doesn’t want to die…

….maybe… well he hopes, someone can save him. 

………………………………………………………..

“Liam, you need to stop. Let me take over.” Scott places a hand on Liam's shoulder. “Liam.” 

“No Scott!” Liam holds Theo’s hand tighter in his as his eyes begin to water. “This is my fault. My…my emotions were so heightened that I said some horrible things.” Tears started falling down Liam’s face. “You should have seen the look on his face.” 

“Liam…” Scott didn’t get to finish what he was saying as a moan from Theo had both Alpha and Beta looking at him. 

“Theo?” Liam uses his other hand to run his fingers through his hair. There are still specks of blood in his hair that makes Liam feel uneasy but Deaton said that Theo would be fine, his body just needs rest. 

Theo’s eyes started to open “Li…” Theo can just make out Liam saying he’s here. Theo slowly sits up when he knows Liam is right beside him. “I’m sorry Liam, I’m sorry” Tears fall from Theo’s eyes and Liam pulls him into a hug being mindful of Theo’s still healing body. Scott left them alone as they needed each other. 

“It’s okay, baby. Everything’s going to be alright. I’m here.” Liam rubbed his back. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m sorry Theo.” Theo looked up at him and wanted to say it’s not that it was his but Liam wouldn’t let him. “You have no idea how bad I feel for saying what I said. I should have never accused of only being with me to get into the pack. Theo you have to know that you’re already are pack, you have been for a while.” 

“Liam…It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean, it just hurt to hear.” 

“And that’s not ok Theo.” Liam pulled away and looked at Theo. “I should have never hurt you, I should never hurt you. I know how you feel about the pack and I used that against you because like always I only thought of myself. I didn’t think about how you felt and I’m sorry.”

“Liam, you know I… I’m afraid to say it.” 

“I know Theo, I love you too. I’m sorry for pressuring you. I’m sorry for being the world’s biggest asshole to you.”

“You were being the world’s biggest asshole.” Theo smiles and Liam chuckles. 

“I’m sorry Theo.” 

“I know, you’ve said it five times since I’ve been up, it getting annoying.”

“Sorry.” 

“Really Li?” 

Liam rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. “Do you need anything? You were out a while.”

“Just you and a hug.” 

“So cheesy.” Liam places a kiss on Theo’s forehead. 

“Shut up.” Theos pulls Liam down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated. 
> 
> My Tumblr: MoonliteBlossom


End file.
